


So no shit, there I was...

by SchweenWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Transformation, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, Werewolves, and i'm not sorry for a single fucking one binch!!!, dick piercings, genital piercings, getting rawed behind a dumpster at 3 am is a way of life ok, lycanthropy, pov trans male character, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: Jesse gets fucked by an unspeakably hot dude behind a bar.  Hijinks ensue.





	So no shit, there I was...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/gifts), [takumiraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/gifts), [Interrobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/gifts).



> Shoutout to the "scream at own ass" discord for encouraging this horseshit, especially @dracoduceus and @takumiraine for egging my drunk ass on.

You sure as shit ain’t gonna believe this, but my hand to god I got railed by a goddamn werewolf behind the bar last night at bout three am.

No, fuck you, sit down and listen.  There was this guy, okay? Hot as hell, built like a brick shithouse, little short, kind of a hipster.  I wasn’t gonna give him the time of day but then he looked at me over his PBR and... well, fuck. Shit, damn, if those pretty dark eyes didn’t go straight to my junk and make me want to bend over and call him sir.

So naturally, I go over and say hi.  Only polite, to say hello to the guy who’s gonna bring you to the brink of a screaming orgasm later that night.  Believe me when I say he was beautiful, man. Asian, broad shouldered, nice beard, insufferable undercut with a bunch of piercings that made me pretty sure that his meat and two veg probably sported something nice and matchy matchy that’d feel great on a nice deep stroke.  I bought him a beer. Apparently he was drinking cheap that night, so I let him go for some microbrew that probably tasted like pine needles, grapefruit rind, and turpentine that cost way more than any beer had any right to cost. He seemed grateful enough, gave me about the prettiest damn smile I’ve ever seen.  Family must have been rich enough to afford braces or something.

Couldn’t help but give him a few sweet, saucy smiles while we talked.  Listen, this guy looked like he fucked like a champion, I tell you what.  If we hadn’t been in a public space my jeans would have been off and I was pretty sure he was gonna be down to eat this pussy like groceries judging by the smoldering glances he was giving me.  I mean, pretty sure he was expecting some sausage at that point, but fuck, a man with that kind of hunger in his eyes would likely not turn down a roast beef sandwich if offered.

So we were fuckin’ with our eyes and talking circles around each other, as you do in that situation.  And one thing leads to another and he asks if I smoke, which, of course I do. Asks if I want to go outside and partake a little, which _of course I do_.  Weed, beer, and fuckin’ just go together, if you ask me.  Perfect combination on a slow Friday night.

So we’re outside behind the dumpster and he passes me a pretty little blunt, rolled in one of them Swisher Sweets like he’s in goddamn college trying to be cool about it.  I don’t mind; I light the little darlin’ up and soon we’re passing it back and forth and telling stories about past conquests. I let slip that I’m packing a different brand of heat than he’s expecting, he dives for the bait and next thing I know this built-ass motherfucker has me pinned against the wall with a thigh between my legs and he’s marking up my neck with hickies like he owns me.

Of course I’m happy with this turn of events.  We grind a little, he sticks my packer in his back pocket and tells me I’m gonna get it good tonight if it keeps going like how it’s going.  Hand to god, I swear I saw this handsome sonofabitch’s eyes go _golden_ for a second, but I’m horny and it’s been a while.  I don’t give a hot gay fuck if they turn fuckin’ purple and play Dixie as long as I get some good dick from a pretty boy.

And ohhhhh, goddamn, he is _pretty._  He shucks off his shirt and I swear I could grate cheese with those abs.  He’s got tits bigger than mine were before top surgery, and when he flexes I swear I felt like I was gonna cum right then and there.  He had muscles on top of his muscles, man, I shit you not. Wanted to lick him all over like he was deep-fried butter. Cum gutters, man!  He had cum gutters! So help me god, he had cum gutters pointing straight down to what had to be the most beautiful dick in the world. I can’t help myself.  I take a nip in my mouth and start sucking while trying to stroke him off through his painted-on skinny jeans, which only confirmed that his dick was just a fuckin’ work of art.  Fucker belonged in a museum alongside the Mona Lisa and Starry Night. It was big, it was thick, and I felt at least one piercing before I dove my hands into his pants.

Ohhh, did I feel nuts.  Big, smooth, beautiful dick and perky balls that filled the hand just right.  Piercings up the underside of his cock, I guess they call that a ladder, and the classic PA.  Wanted it inside me more than the love of God, Jesus, Mary, and all them little angels, I tell you what.

Hey, shut the fuck up.  I know I’m drunk and talking out my ass.  Anyways, his dick was incredible and I was immediately in all kinds of love.

He won’t let me get on my knees, though.  Strokes me through my jeans until he reaches a hand in and fingerfucks me like his life depended on it.  I can’t stay upright, so I’m leaning on him all heavy-like and clinging on like he’s my rock. Rock hard, whatever.  I’m just glad neither of us got whiskey dick and I’m a horny drunk.

Off come the pants.  He’s damn near naked save for this little spandex number he’s got on as underpants, and I’ve been freeballing all night so I’ve got on this shitty flannel shirt and my jeans down around my ankles.  And this fucker falls to his knees and starts speaking goddan French between my thighs, I swear to god. Talented tongue. It’s a pleasure, it’s a delight, I don’t know how I’m not falling over at this point but somehow he’s keeping me on my feet while eating me out like I’m cheap chinese food.  Tongue, lips, everything. He’s giving me his all.

I’m on the edge real quick.  Next thing I know he’s got me bent over and his cock is out and I’m _pretty_ sure he took a second to roll on a condom, but you know how these things go.  I’m not too worried. Ain’t nothing a shot of penicillin can’t fix, probably, if I’m lucky.  And I’m on PreP so who gives a rat’s ass?

I’m all about this, obviously. I’m pressing back against this motherfucker like a cat in heat and practically demanding that he stick it in me nice and hard and fast, and part of me notices that, fuck, are those extra nipples down his belly, and since when was he like, platinum blond?  But then the cock of my dreams is inside me and I can’t even form words, let alone a coherent sentence. And ohhhh, lord have mercy, but it feels _good_.  Big, thick, fills me up nice and good and not too deep and those little ladder piercings just bump-bump-bump real nice on the way in.  And on the way out, as it turns out. He leans over me and grabs my tits and I’m just about howling. I’m loving the hell out of every little moment.

His stroke game was impeccable.  The son of a bitch was a machine.  I don’t know where this guy learned to lay pipe, but he was a master, and I will never stop singing his praises.  He laid me _out,_ man.  His cock touched me in places I was fairly sure I’d never been touched before.  And as he fucked, I could swear I felt him getting bigger and thicker inside of me with every stroke.  It couldn’t have gotten better, _or so I thought._

Oh my god, dude.  This guy, this _fucking_ guy.  I wish I had gotten his name, because he played this pussy like a goddamn fiddle.  I couldn’t get enough of it. Couldn’t get enough of the good fuckin’ dick he was laying down like his life depended on it.  I was firmly in pound town and he’d put me on the bus there, first class ticket.

I couldn’t help myself.  I glanced back, and my heart goddamn stopped.  I swear this motherfucker was nine feet tall and _furry._  Like, I didn’t know when he could have pulled out, gotten on the fursuit, and slipped back in, but somehow he had.  His teeth were sharp, his eyes were gold, and his hands had _claws_ digging into my ass.  And god damn me, I was so into it.  He felt like he was filling me up even more than before.  Fuck, I was all about that shit. And while he was railing me like a fucking god, I glanced up and my hand to god, it was the biggest, fattest full moon I’ve ever seen.

That had to be it.  I was, goddamn it, fucking a whole, entire werewolf.  Not even a guy in a suit, this fucker was absolutely hungry like the wolf and I was gonna be his snack.

Not that I minded, mind you.

Listen, who in this goddamn generation isn’t, y’know, _slightly_ a furry?  Fuck, man. If you’re not willing to get your butt yiffed, then what are you goddamn doing with your life?

So yeah, I was getting railed by a nine foot tall werewolf, and I was into it.  I was up against the dumpster, ignoring the hell out of the smell of last week’s groceries and yesterday’s beer and having the time of my life getting my pussy pounded.

And then I felt the knot.

Oh my god, the knot.  It was fat and thick and hot and it was starting to slide into me with each thrust, not quite popping in-

- _and then it did._

Oh my god, that thing seated good and deep inside me just fucking did it for me.  I could feel him tugging at it, trying to pull out to thrust back in, and I _howled_ like this was the last orgasm I could ever have, _would_ ever have, like my life depended on it.  I was getting yiffed and it felt _good._

He whined, he licked my back, my shoulders, he huffed and growled and then he came.  Oh my god, did he ever cum, filling me up but _real_ nice and some of it even squirting out around his knot.  Buckets, man. Like a dam was broken and I was the river basin being filled.  I wanted nothing else- I wanted his cock, his knot, his cum, and the howling, screaming _goodness_ I felt under that full moon, shoved up against that dumpster with cheap beer and a pile of hotwings in my belly.

Even when I came down, he was still trying to pump into me, his teeth sinking into my shoulder, his fingers on my clit, stroking that little motherfucker like a cock.  Fucker kept me on edge, huffing and panting against me, until finally I felt his knot go down and slip out of me. Goddamn if I didn’t whine when it came out. Wanted that sonofabitch in me all day, every day.  Still do.

I don’t remember a hell of a lot about what happened after.  Pretty sure he ran off into the woods, looking for something to hunt besides poontang.  Kind of remember him apologizing. I got his clothes still, got his ID. Got his phone. Maybe someday he’s gonna come back for all this shit and I can get pounded again and actually holler out the right name besides “oh fuck, oh god, please baby, more more more” or whatever the fuck I was saying that night.  Want this bastard back for another round.

Fuck, man.  I could kill a good steak right now, nice and blue.  Something you could slap a band-aid on and have it walk out of the bar and into the pasture.  The guy did sink his teeth into me, so maybe I done caught whatever it is that makes werewolves.  Lycopene? Shit, I dunno. Hope to fuck he’s still around, though. Want him on top of me again.

Oh, what, you think I’m gonna go after you?  The hell I will. I got standards, asshole. Fuck you.  Get fucked.


End file.
